Fight For Life
by I'oOoMoOo
Summary: When Toby wishes their sister away, it is up to Sarah to straighten the mess.There's more at stake than just venturing into the Goblin King's den than just same old pride. Sarah has to find a way into the Labyrinth from the outside to save both her siblings,but an unexpected turn leaves more on the bargain as she finds herself wrapped up in the crystal dreams.
1. Prolouge

_ Written on October 5, 2012_

* * *

**Prologue **

_"It was far from over..."_

Falling

Falling

Falling

Green eyes opened to the sound of a shrieking tree. There was a storm, the news was right on track. Sarah Williams stood up, hair tousled from the bed and closed the nearest green window curtains. At a glimpse she saw the angry clouds pouring down. Tonight reminded her the time she wished her little brother away. She sardonically smiled at herself, disgusted with her younger self. She inhaled. That happened exactly seven years ago. She should let go. It was all over. Toby was tucked in his own bed and Samantha, her eighteen month old little sister was also tucked away too, dreaming happily about rainbows and butterflies and other things babies love to dream about. But there was always something in her that knew her victory is not permanent.

She heard a wail. Thoughts interrupted, she smiled. Sarah went out of her room to the nursery. She knows better now than to get upset from crying babies. It was a lesson learned well. She stopped at Toby's room, contemplated whether to enter or not. Toby was on war with everybody, it was not an unusual event. After the new baby was born Toby was a little irritating and demanded everyone's attention more than the baby. Being in a boarding school for college made the situation worse, Toby always accused her of making him her last priority.

The baby wailed louder.

She looked at Toby's room and put her hand down; she would knock at his door later. The baby needed her more.

Toby who was outside playing ninja in the hallway saw what happened felt his heart ache. Ever since Sammy was born nobody loved him anymore. The little thing did nothing but wail, wail and _wail_. Didn't Mommy and Daddy get irritated with all the non-stop water works? It pained his ears every time yet why did they love that _thing_ more? He frowned. A little red book, The Labyrinth, was tucked safely in his hands. Before, Sarah always played with him, he had her undivided attention. But now… It seemed he always has to come last to her priorities.

With stomping feet he followed Sarah to the monster's nest.

"Sarah, come play with me!" Toby said. He was outside the door, while Sarah was sitting on the rocking chair with a calmed baby.

"I can't Toby Sammy needs to sleep." Sarah was whispering. She didn't want to wake up the baby. She looked at Toby and motioned for him to come along.

"Buuuuuut Sarah!" Toby wailed. The baby woke up and cried at the intruder. Sarah sighed and rocked the baby again.

"Toby, I'll play with you later." Sarah amended. She knew Toby took it hard when Sammy was born and it was pretty obvious that Karen was delighted to finally have a baby girl in her arms. "I promise."

"You always say that." Toby whined. The red book slipped of his arms. Color immediately drained from Sarah's face.

"To… Toby what's that?" asked Sarah, she didn't need for Toby to answer. It was the same book she read all those years ago. Looking at it longer reminded her of all the things she had experienced. She was only a child back then, just a little older than Toby. No, she will not let Toby wish the same mistake. "Toby, give me that."

"NO!" Toby yelled. He got the book and ran to the furthest corner of the room, eager to ran from Sarah.

"Toby, I'm telling you that book is not at all nice." Sarah put down the baby in the cradle and walked towards Toby. With a toned voice, she put out her hand, "Please."

Toby debated. "I don't want to, Sarah. It's _mine_"

Sarah inhaled. She calmed herself. "No, Toby. It's mine. That book is mine. Please, I need it." When Toby didn't budge she added, "I'll tell you what, if you give me that book, I'll play with you all day…"

The offer was rather tempting. Toby looked at Sarah's smiling face and finally gave in. "Alright…"

The baby wailed again, with an apologetic smile Sarah went to the baby and pulled out the covers. "Okay, just as soon as I…"

"But Sarah!" Toby threw the book at the floor and stomped. "You never play with me!"

"Toby, I said I would! Just a _minute_." Sarah was rocking the baby, touching the baby's forehead she felt Sammy's fever. No wonder she was crying so much. "Toby, can you call Mo-"

"NO! I want to play now!" Toby was starting a tantrum. Suddenly like a buzz of broken bells, he heard the scariest voices whisper to him a line in the Labyrinth. Slowly, he realized they were no threat, they were friends willing to help him rid himself of the baby. And yes, oh so he would love this baby to go far, far away. "And I wish the goblin king would take that wretched baby away!"

Shock overwhelmed Sarah when she heard those words again. _Wish, Goblin, Baby, AWAY._ It was like _de ja vu_. Holding the baby tight as if Sammy would disappear, she realized she can still stop history from reapeating itself. "Toby.. don't say…"

"RIGHT."

"You don't really want…."

"NOW."

Those two words materialized her fear. Thunder struck nearer and nearer. The window opened wildly and the same owl from seven years ago, scooped into the room. Windows shattered, she went over to Toby, Sammy tight to her chest. Suddenly the lights dimmed and rain was pouring harder than ever, she knew what was happening. Her eyes did not blink, when instead of an owl, she saw the same man she feared and conquered once upon a time standing before her. His mismatched eyes held her gaze. Her worst fears have come to life again.

"Sarah…." Toby managed to whisper. "Wha…"

Sarah held Toby tighter and the Goblin King sneered. "I won't let you take any of them."

The Goblin King laughed, Sarah not finding any humor scowled. "My dear, dear little Sarah. That decision isn't for you to make, is it?"

* * *

**A/n.**

First, I would like to thank all of you for reading. :D I am hooked in the Labyrinth and thought of making my own story about them.

I would like to share my reasons for making another story. Recently I've been diagnosed as Bipolar 2 and it has affected me as a person. I can no longer take it and well.. writing helps me relax. It's as if I'm on a different universe and my problems don't exist... :D Before writing this, I've been really down and depressed again because of what they've found out. The closest to me are not at all that supportive and some of them are even pressuring me to not be bipolar anymore. It sucks since, I don't even want to be one. :(( I can't change over night and the pressure is...grraaaaawr.

But my real reason for writing this is to remember this day.

I would like to dedicate this story to my schoolmate who died yesterday October 5, 2012. I never knew her personally but the it hurts to know somebody has died. I'm dedicating this to her. She thought me a very valuable lesson: **live life. **With her death, I am reminded of all the other persons who have went ahead. One boy who went ahead of me was just a day younger than I. He was accidentally shot in the head during New Year's Eve and breath his last on New Year. It was a tragic death. Another batch mate of mine died a month before our graduation, a day before our prom. We never enjoyed that day knowing we were not complete. Their death has struck something in me. I am grieving for them and the loss of their loved ones. They were all too young... And they have given me the lesson to fully appreciate life because everything is uncertain. So my dear friends, please live your life.

I am sorry if I have burdened you with my author's note, this will be my longest I swear. But I wanted to share this to you once again: **LIVE LIFE.**

**T**hank **Y**ou.

_**I**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Dejavu_**

_'Sometimes I feel so alone,_

_I just don't know, feels like _

_I been down this road before.'_

~ EMINEM

* * *

"Does this remind you of anything, Sarah?"

It took a moment for Sarah to swallow the lump of fear that formed in her throat. She closed her eyes a bit, the hold she had on her siblings did not falter nor did they tighten. She wished this moment to pass like an unwanted dream and nightmare. Disappointment flashed through her when she saw the familiar mismatched eyes still maliciously sneering at them. She knew all too well what he thought.

"You have no power over me, Goblin King." Sarah said, her voice was hard as she forced it to be. She felt little Toby shake in fear. She has to be strong for the three of them. She can't afford to _fear_. When Sammy started to cry again, she mustered enough courage to command him, "_Leave_."

The Goblin King was brought into a deep villainous laugh. Sarah felt fear when he did, there was something in his laugh that told her he wouldn't leave empty handed. She gulped again, praying this was all a nightmare. When he closed the distance between them with long graceful strides, she wished she had the strength to stand from her kneeling position. Somehow that gave him power.

"Nor do you have _any_ over me." His voice dripped with an icy chill that sent an uncomfortable feeling down her spine. When he was finally a foot away from the trio, he crouched down to meet her stubborn gaze. Smiling menacingly as he said, "I only take what is mine, little Sarah."

"Well you have nothing here, _leave_." She commanded again but knew better than anybody else that was a big fat lie. Toby wished him to steal Sammy away, giving him jurisdiction over the matter. This time Jareth did not sneer or laugh.

"Now, now Sarah. You and I both know that is a _lie_." He tore his gaze away from her and looked at Toby. The little boy looked like how every child does when he grants them their wish. He smiled when Toby buried his face in Sarah's sleeve. He was very afraid, the thought made him smile. "My, have you grown. A real pity I couldn't keep you."

"Ke…keep me?" Toby asked. Sarah hushed him while her hold finally tightened. If Toby was not too scared, he would have already complained.

"Didn't little Sarah tell you how she wished you away? A _big_ disappointment…" Jareth glanced at the little girl in Sarah's arm. Sarah was doing her best hiding the pink baby. Jareth immediately saw the same blue orbs and tuft of silky blonde hair Toby had when he was only an infant. He smiled. Before he could reach for the baby, Sarah stood up with Toby holding her pajamas.

"You can't." Was her firm resolve. Jareth smiled, it was neither from amusement nor sarcasm. It dawned on Sarah the fact that he towered her by more than a foot. She felt like a little girl again. But nevertheless, she knew deep down she had to stop this. All of this.

"Ah." Jareth said in an enlightened tone, like when he first explained to her the possibility and way of getting Toby back seven human years ago. "You have no concern over the matter, dear little Sarah."

"I _have_." She stretched the word, she felt her heart beat faster from the heat, or from fear or from nervousness- she can't tell. "They are my siblings and stop calling me 'little', it's _mortifying_."

"Grab them." The Goblin King ignored her. The moment Jareth said those words; little, dark and disfigured creatures crawled from everywhere. The bed seemed like a portal, along with the cabinets, closets and windows, it seemed like the number of goblins was endless. A few even crawled down from the ceiling. Before Sarah could process what was happening, a gang of monstrous goblins that did not resemble the ones in the labyrinth grabbed the baby from her arms, making her shriek. She tried to get the baby back when another gang gagged her mouth and pinned her to the nearby wall.

Only Toby was left alone. He looked at Sarah then at the Goblin king himself. He was shaking, he wanted to run to Sarah but the creatures were blocking his way. They were so many and they wore sneers waiting to be challenged. It seemed better to stay where he was. The Goblin king was smiling wickedly. In a blink on an eye, he was in front of him.

"It has been a long time little one." Jareth scooped Toby in his arms. One arm was used to support Toby while another was at his side. "Funny to think we would meet again. Fate might be playing games with us."

"Who…who…. Why…." The questions raced through Toby's mind. It seemed like he forgot how to speak. The mismatched eyes were compelling to the seven year old while the blonde hair seemed almost familiar, only Toby could not place where.

"I offer you your dreams, Toby." In a snap of his wrist, the Goblin King held a familiar crystal ball. "If you turn it this way it shows you your deepest, darkest desires."

Toby's blue eyes were glued to the fragile object. It showed him what he wanted to most. Undivided attention from back when Sammy was not born. No wailing babies and smelly diapers. Only Mommy, Daddy, Sarah and him. The shiny ball was so tempting, he tried to reach for it but Jareth took it slightly back.

"But, I shall also offer you the chance to reclaim your sister just as I had offered your sister once before." Jareth eyed Sarah who was struggling her way out of the clasps of his goblins then moved the ball again closer to Toby. This time instead of showing the dream Toby wanted, it showed the reality Toby dreaded to most. Tears were close to his eyes, this is not the life he wanted. He never will. "I give you the chance to run the labyrinth."

"…Labyrinth?" Toby's eyes remained glued to the crystal ball.

"It's a game for you to beat." Jareth's voice was nonchalant. "To retrieve the baby."

"I don't want any games as much as I don't want Sammy ever again!" Toby whined. His fists were on top of Jareth's shoulder, he was more than eager to be the youngest again. Jareth seemed to understand, smiling arrogantly as Toby continued to tighten the grip on his shoulders.

"You only need to say the words Toby and the baby will be gone. Forever." Jareth held unto the crystal ball while Toby glanced at his sister, her fear was masked with her disapproving green eyes. Toby was torn. This is what he wanted isn't it? But something in him knew this was not right. The baby wailed again. Fed up he yelled.

"I don't want to run the labyrinth!" Toby was now crying, he felt free but at the same time burdened. He looked at his sister Sarah who was now ferociously wriggling hard against the horrible looking creatures then he looked at the Goblin king who was holding him like how his Daddy does. Barely audible, he added. "Give me my dream."

Jareth smiled and placed the crystal ball in Toby's little hands and put him down. The toddler was still in shock, his brain was not able to process everything. The goblins around him laughed. The sound they made are like broken chimes and bottles, it hurts the ears. The group who held the baby approached Jareth, offering the baby to his taking. Before he could get the baby Sarah caught the goblins gagging her unaware and she was able to wiggle herself free. "WAIT!"

Jareth looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Immediately, goblins once again held her wrists and feet, this time much, much tighter. The goblins muffled her cries with a cloth, it was hard to breath but she was still yelling. Jareth approached her, holding out the baby for the goblins to hold. Where Jareth stood, the goblins made way. They gave their King his rightful space. He leaned towards Sarah, his right hand on top of Sarah's head while his left hand on his hip. His face was mere inches away from her making her blush with the proximity.

Jareth tilted his head a bit and immediately the goblins let go of the cloth. Sarah inhaled, thankful for the cool air. "I'll run the labyrinth for Toby."

Jareth did not say anything but he gave Sarah an amused smirk.

"I'll run the Labyrinth for Toby." Sarah's face was sweaty while her wrists and feet felt like bruising but she was still composed enough to repeat her words.

"I heard you the first time." Jareth brushed a dark lock away from Sarah's face with his left hand. He took his time taking in the same stubborn green eyes that felled his kingdom. The years have been good to Sarah, he observed. "A dazzling offer but I refuse."

"Then… then…" Sarah thought for a while. Her eyes never left Jareth's amused ones, she gulped. "I wish for the Goblin King to make me run the labyrinth."

Jareth laughed. The goblins around him did too. He turned away from Sarah and continued to laugh. Didn't the mortal get it? "The moment you refused me, little Sarah, you have forfeited all of your wishing abilities."

Sarah paled.

"How does it feel?" Jareth was once again in front of her, humor gone in his eyes. Instead, they were filled with an unpredictable emotion. "To be refused with the thing you need the most?"

Sarah did not answer. He traced Sarah's jaw line with his glove, the leather material was cool to the touch. They were looking at each other, Sarah deep in thought while Jareth waiting for her next move.

'_Fear me, love me…'_

"Then take _me_." Sarah offered. She made a mistake once, wishing Toby away for the sake of not babysitting. This will be her penance for that mistake.

"Sadly the offer is no longer open." Jareth mocked her.

"Offer it again."

"I don't make the same offer twice to the same person." Jareth pushed himself off of the wall and got the baby from the goblins. He was preparing to leave, the goblins that held Sarah finally released her. Everybody was retreating, going back to the labyrinth. It was the end of the show and they won. Sarah ran after Jareth holding his arm, her eyes pleading.

"Make me play again."

"I thought we reached the end of that conversation, _Princess_." His voice was already irritated but Sarah blushed at the given pet name. Jareth stood outside in the balcony. His long cape dancing wildly with the whipping air, the rain was still pouring hard and Sarah joined his outside.

"Make me play again!" Sarah yelled, she was crying and her tears joined the pouring rain. Thunder was striking everywhere, the night was chilly and she was soaked wet. Sarah was exhausted. "If I win, tonight did not happen and the baby is ours."

"Pray tell, what game do you want to play?" Jareth was bored, unlike Sarah who was soaked, he was dry and so was Sammy.

"Your choice, Goblin King."_ Make me play the Labyrinth_. She wished. It would be nothing but a piece of cake. She did it once and she can do it again. Anytime.

As if reading her mind Jareth smiled wickedly. "Let's play labyrinth."

Sarah smiled too.

"But this time, before you solve the labyrinth." Jareth stopped; he wanted nothing than to savor to moment Sarah will process his new game of labyrinth. "You have to _find_ it first."

Sarah stood still, her mouth agape and lost for words. The last time she went to labyrinth, Jareth had taken her there. She had no clue where the underworld was except it was underground! She knew no portal leading to it. Before she could protest, Jareth was already standing at the rails of the balcony smirking down at her.

"You have three hundred thirty eight hours to complete this game." Jareth once again paused, his legs were slowly vanishing leaving a gold silver dust. Sarah looked at him and at her little sister. Tears were forming around her eyes again. "If I win, you forfeit your life to me as the Queen of the underworld _and_ I get to keep this baby."

His voice echoed in Sarah's mind as the last of Jareth faded, leaving only the dust of his magic in her balcony.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading! :D

I would like to thank the following persons who took their valuable time reviewing this story 3:

**Senshi at Heart**- Thank you so much for your kind words. :D

**Unique Fantasiser**- Thank you Unique, I shall try my best to make them longer 3 I was also touched with your kind words, thank you. You don't know how you've made my day. :))

**Princess of the Fae**- Thank you! :D Toby is so cute in the movie 3

**Angel of Darkness12345**- Thank you and I did! :D hihi 3

**hot-topicx**- Thank you so much! 3 I will try my best to update fast. :D:D

I would also like to thank all those you have added this story to their** favorite **and** alert** list. Thank you! :)

3

_**I**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Sarah inhaled for the tenth time and started to flip the page. She felt disappointed when she was not able to find anything related to the goblin king or his kingdom. She barely slept the last two days. Sarah looked at the clock on top of her vanity and released the air she had been holding. She only had 260 hours left and she still had no clue where the labyrinth was. Before she had the chance to read the page she was currently in, she heard the police car pull back in their yard. She got up and looked at them from the window.

"Sir, we have no trace." The police man said, Sarah knew they were working hard to find her sister, she smiled sardonically. _'Of course you wouldn't have.'_ Sarah thought. She sat on her window sill, looking at her father and the three policemen.

"It's been two days." Robert tried his best not to snap at the police, he was tired from lack of sleep and trying to keep his wife from having a massive heart attack and mental breakdown not to mention he was also worried sick for his little girl. What type of twisted monsters would take a defenseless baby away from her family? Robert could never comprehend to that. He rubbed his temples, feeling the toll of the stress. "I am ready to pay any amount. Just.. please. Return my daughter."

"We will Sir… but…" the police paused, his eyes darting from his colleague to the tired man in front of him. "Let's not keep our hopes too high…"

"George!" His colleague hissed and elbowed him hard. George narrowed his eyes at his colleague but maintained enough composure to finish his sentence.

"In usual cases… It's hard to find lost children especially babies… since they are sold by traffickers outside the country…" George's dark eyes locked unto Robert's. Robert remained still, he knew that possibility very well. He heard enough of that during the evening news and read enough through the morning paper. It was happening everywhere but he never thought it could happen to his own.

"Just find my daughter." Robert nodded at the men in front of him and went inside his home. He felt his eyes flutter out of the need for sleep but he knew he couldn't, he still had to work. Although his boss gave him the week off, he knew he needed more money to fund the search and build ransom money. He pressed his hands to his temples to soothe them.

"Dad." Sarah said from the stairs.

"Sarah, it's…." Robert winced at his own words. He went over to his oldest daughter and patted her back. "Let's not lose hope."

"We won't Daddy." Sarah promised. She smiled at her father and Robert forced a small smile.

"How's Karen?" They both knew the answer to that question. Sarah looked at the master bedroom's door, just a few meters away from the stairs. Karen was growing more and more irreconcilable by the minute, crying nonstop for the past days and nights leaving Robert alone to face the police who were light years away from finding the lost baby and the culprit. Robert was red in the face when he saw his eldest daughter all bruised up around the wrists and feet but he paled considerably when Sarah said Sammy was missing. The only thing that consoled him was the fact that nothing bad had happened to Toby, who just seemed a little spooked.

_After Jareth vanished, Sarah laid in the balcony, her hair tangled and legs sprawled. Seeing him was the biggest shock of her life. After seven__goblin and magic free years he showed up again. Thoughts and questions raced through her mind,__ what would happen to Sammy?__H__ow would she explain this to her dad and stepmother?__ Is there a way to get through the labyrinth? The questions flooded her brain and she felt her head throb painfully.__ She tried to stand up, when she found out she no longer had enough strength, she was thankful when strong familiar arms helped her up._

'_Dad.' She whispered thankfully. _

'_Karen and I heard you yelling.' He helped Sarah to the nearby chair then removed his dark wool coat and placed it around h__is daughter's__ cold shoulder. He took in Sarah's mangled appearance. Around her wrists were rope-like bruises and__ when__ he glanced at her feet __he saw __more bruises. Her mouth was also swollen like __she had been gagged__. Sarah saw his face redden. 'What happened?'_

_Sarah __remained still, gazing at her father and thinking about the labyrinth and Sammy__._

'_I'll kill him.'_

'_Nothing happened to me.' _He'll kill you_. Her head shot up__ at the offer but she knew that was far from possible. __She absentmindedly traced the bruise on her left arm and concluded goblin fingers resembled ropes. They held her tightly after all. Her bare feet suddenly felt the cold shuddering she put it up a nearby table._

'…_Do you want to go to the hospital?' Her father had thought the worst. When Sarah shook her head no, her father sighed with relief. She offered him __the most comforting smile she could muster before__ br__eaking__ the news __that __Sammy was gone. Karen__, who was beside Robert__ shrieked and wailed while Robert thought it best to call the police._

_Robert hugged Karen as she sobbed begging him to find their baby while Toby stayed in the corner of the room, a little disoriented at what happened. Sarah raked her mind on what to tell the police. She knew they would think her a lunatic if she told them an underground king took her sister and if they did, it would be impossible for them to find her._

'_Toby.' Sarah softly said. Toby was crying silent tears and he pretended he didn't hear Sarah. He was too guilty on what had happened. On what he did. Sarah understanding what he felt called for him __a second time though__ this time Toby did not hesitate and run towards her._

_._

_._

_._

"I'm sorry…" Toby called from the door frame. It was the first time he said something about the incident. Toby stood clutching lancelot near his chest. Sarah dropped the book she was reading and motioned for Toby to sit next to her. Toby did without waiting to be told a second time.

"It's not your fault Toby." Sarah patted him. Drawing comforting circles down his back, she smiled. She knew from the very bottom of her heart, if Toby could return the wish for a chance to retrieve the baby he would. Sarah looked at his blue eyes and saw the guilt that filled his innocence. "Don't worry Toby, I'll find a way to bring her back."

She said those words more to reassure herself than Toby, inhaling the air when she saw a ghost like Karen looking at them from the doorframe.

"What if you _don't_?" Toby wailed. Sarah hugged him as he buried his face in her sleeve. This time Sarah said nothing. For the past fifty-two hours that thought hunted her, the possibility of that happening is far greater than the opposite. From the corner of her eye, she saw Karen who did not move an inch, sobered herself from crying.

"Toby, could I have a minute from Sarah?" said Karen. She was composed but her hands were trembling while she clutched the front of her lilac skirt, holding them tightly for comfort. When Toby did not move an inch, Karen softly added, "Uncle Poppy is waiting for you."

Toby left the bed, hugging Karen as he passed her by then he closed the door with a soft thud. Both women looked at each other for a long time. Gone were the days when Sarah hated Karen's guts, hair, personality and clothes and it seemed like Karen's futile attempts at taming Sarah to be the lady she wanted her to be were also gone. Karen placed a disheveled hair at the back of her ear, accepting the fact that Sarah is Sarah's own person, never tamed and owned. Some women are like that.

From the first time Karen met her new stepdaughter she realized the uncanny similarity with her favorite great grandmother Ingrid. Both ladies have wills stronger than twenty or more people combined.

"Karen, I…" Sarah wanted to tell her the truth. Sarah knew Karen deserved nothing less, but Karen may not understand. She did not finish her sentence when Karen spoke.

"Sarah, I know we've had a very rough start." Karen looked at Sarah in the eye before sitting down in front of her. This was the first time, Sarah thought, Karen looked so haggard. Her shiny blonde hair that always looked so luscious and soft was tied in an ugly bun some of her hair escaped the haywire and were poking out of the sorry excuse of a hairstyle; the once red painted lips were cracked from lack of moisture while Karen's eyes were dark, red, puffy and swollen. Karen reached for Sarah's hand and squeezed it lightly. "But, please. Please. I'm begging you. Tell me what really happened."

"I told you before…" Sarah bit her lip, Karen looked at her with pleading eyes. Sarah didn't know what to say to comfort her. It would crush the very bottom of Karen's heart if she found out they only had less than thirteen days now ten to retrieve the baby and it was impossible from the lack of knowledge of the labyrinth's whereabouts.

"No… no… No…" Karen controlled herself, she stopped and sniffed a bit. Sarah offered her a tissue she gladly took. Karen wiped her eyes before she eyed the book beside Sarah, the one she was reading before Toby joined her, "I want the _truth_."

"…It's far more complicated than you think." Sarah didn't know what possessed her to say those words, she tried to soften her voice in fear Karen might have a mental breakdown. She barely added, "Besides.. You wouldn't believe me, even if I did."

Karen looked at her with sad longing eyes before she fingered the small green pendant she wore around her neck. She contemplated a bit before removing it and holding it out to Sarah, "My Great grandmother Ingrid gave this to me when I turned thirteen."

Sarah held the green pendant feeling it through her palm. She felt the importance of the necklace.

"You might think I'm saying this because I may seem disillusioned from…" Karen did not say the words but Sarah understood what she meant. Sarah nodded, wanting to comfort her stepmother in any way that she can. The past years have been good to their relationship and although Sarah may never admit it, Karen became _the_ mother figure in her life. Ever since Linda and Jeremy had their own bundle of joy, Sarah became an old ragged doll worn out and thrown at the corner. "My Babooshka loved to tell stories."

"…Babooshka?" Sarah asked.

"My great grandmother is Russian, she and I are very close." Karen smiled fondly while recalling all the memories she had. She stood up and laid beside Sarah. Karen opened Sarah's palm and traced the delicate green diamond pendant. It was the first time Sarah realized, the pendant her stepmother owned was worth more than three times the price of their house plus all the furniture inside. "Babooshka was a goner for beauties like this."

"It's stunning!" Immediately Sarah gave back the diamond, afraid she might do something to spoil it of its glory. Karen smiled at Sarah and placed the pendant around Sarah's neck. Sarah tried to remove it but Karen held her hands firmly.

"I want you to have it." Karen smiled at her. "You remind me too much of my Babooshka…"

"Thank you, Mum."A lot of practice have helped Sarah call the woman as such. She continued to trace the outline of the pendant finding some familiar feautures. Sarah was curious with the big stone the fact it had somehow reminded her of a same one she can't place where. Perhaps knowing something about the pendant would help jog her memory. "Where did she get this diamond?"

"She told me thousands of wonderful stories and how she got this diamond was one of the only two stories that I never believed but somehow right now, I think I owe my Babooshka an apology." Karen said lightly. Sarah was fingering the cool diamond, enjoying the cool temperature it emitted. Karen faced her, this time there was something in Karen's eyes that she could not describe. "Desperation really does bring out this...this side of you you didn't know about."

Sarah patted Karen's back she knew that feeling too. She faced countless challenges and dangers untold she thought she couldn't just for Toby.

"Sarah don't think my Babooshka has loose screws when I tell you this. Promise me, please."

"I promise." Karen was shaking and Sarah held Karen's shoulders to steady her.

"She once said she had an infant sister named Heidi. Heidi cried day and night then when Babooshka got fed up, she wished Heidi away and got this pendant in exchange." Karen's finger poked the stone on Sarah's chest to emphasize her point. She thought Sarah would laugh at her story, brushing her off as trying to be scary. Just like what Robert did when she told him about Babooshka. Karen got a very different reaction from Sarah though. Sarah was teary eyed as her hand was clasp the diamond. She now knew why the pendant was so familiar, it was like the twin of the Goblin King's pendant. Karen was startled that Sarah was upset. "…Sarah, did I say something wrong?"

Sarah nodded her head no and finally told Karen the truth, from the time she wished Toby away, her adventures in the labyrinth and the events of two days ago. By the time she finished Karen was crying fresh new tears. This time instead of worry it was of lament, because from Babooshka's story she never got back the infant Heidi.

"Oh, Sarah! We have to get her back!" Karen wailed. "I...I don't know what I'll do.. Please.. I want... I want my baby back."

"I've read almost everything but…." Sarah sat up from the bed and continued flipping the poor book. "Nothing helps."

Karen got the nearest book entitled The MYTHS and started flipping through it. She could not understand half the terms used while the description seemed impossible to her. "Sarah.. Can't we wish her back?"

"We can't." Sarah softly said. She remembered her own experience and the Goblin King's refusal to them. Jareth would never allow himself to be cheated of his right to keep the baby. "The only chance we've got is to beat the Goblin King in his own game."

"That's impossible." Karen huffed. From what Sarah told her about her time in the labyrinth, it was out of sheer dumb luck and strong will Sarah was able to get Toby back and a second time seemed more impossible especially when you don't know where the damned labyrinth was. Then she realized how she sounded to Sarah then looked apologetically at her not intending to snap.

The pair continued to rake through the books, searching in vain. Karen for most of her part stopped crying and started to eat again. She needed strength if she wanted to get Sammy again. Although Robert knew nothing of the real situation he was more than relieved to see his wife almost back to her normal self. Both Karen and Sarah were able to talk him into sleeping, promising to wake him up when there was some development in the case. After about five hours both Karen and Sarah were surprised to find Robert awake.

"Karen..." Robert gave a long yawn, it was a obvious he still wanted to sleep. " A woman said you need to call her back."

Both Karen and Sarah exchanged looks. "Who could it be?"

Robert gave another sleepy yawn before answering. " Great Grandmother Ingrid said it was very important."

* * *

A/n

Sorry for the long wait. I went out of town and finding internet connection was pretty hard. But thank you everybody for reading! But in this chapter, I have struggled a lot. huhu :(( and Jareth does not make an appearance... BUt hopefully in the next chapter he will! :D:D

Special thanks to the following :D:D:D

Kaytori- Yes, that's the agreement. :D Thank you for the review! :D

Unique Fantasiser- Thank you! :D I thought too that their relationship is like that, I hope I'm able to deliver that in this story.:D:D

hot-topicx- Thank you for the kind words, I hope I won't disappoint you. Thank you for the support! :D:D

m- glad I made you lol. :D

sexy evil nat- You're so sweet, thank you! :D

Aisling66- Thank you for the support! :D

Senshi at Heart- Yes:D:D I hope I can deliver it well. Thank you!

anono- Thank you :D

g.i- Thank you :D

Thank you for those who added this story as their favorite and have subscribed!

I want to say my thanks to All Those Stories I Love , thank you for adding my story to your community! :D

Lastly for those who have added me to their favorite author THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D I never thought I would mke it in anybody's list. Thank you for the support and for making one of my dreams come true. :D

Love

_**I**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The lone dark castle stood for more than a thousand years, each of its delicate towers wore black shadows that embraced the darkness that enveloped it. The fortress that surrounded the castle looked as menacing as its dark center. Trees entwined themselves at the walls and twigs and branches alike poked at every possible angle while some of the grown roots made it hard for anybody to travel the ground. Everything made it hard to pass through the center. The fortress was a life-size maze, waiting for another challenger to overcome the obstacles. Anybody could challenge the labyrinth. But any ordinary person would give up the thought to travel and defeat this game. Any ordinary person would find it hard just thinking about it, let alone do the deed. The Goblin King smiled. Any ordinary person would have given up but not Sarah. Sarah Williams was a special little girl, he knew that from the start. When she wished her little brother away seven years ago, he had underestimated her. With that mistake, he had indirectly felled his kingdom.

Jareth sat at the window sill, one leg propped up while another dangled lazily. Instead of a riding crop occupying his arm, a little baby slept soundly in it. From his bedroom window, he saw everything. With his predatory eyes, he saw the guardian of the gate killing a swarm of pesky fairies. He smiled. Ever since his defeat he made sure his labyrinth would be indestructible. Inch by inch was reinforced with his magic, strengthened everyday and this time anybody who would be foolish to venture inside would sure get lost. No more shortcuts to the castle especially meddling helps, he made sure of that.

Everything that had contributed to the downfall of his kingdom the last time, he had improved. He also made sure he was three steps ahead of Sarah. With the snap of his right wrist, a crystal ball appeared. His lips twisted with what he saw, "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Jareth looked at the little girl who had now grown into a young woman. He thought maybe he had overestimated the girl this time, after all finding the labyrinth was an impossible task. Without the right key, information and knowledge, it was a sure loss on the challenger's part. Given the time limit, it would be a miracle if Sarah would be able to find one teeny tiny information that might lead her to him. His smile widened, he was so sure he would win but this time he knew better than let his arrogance get the better of him... Again.

Something green caught Jareth's eye. It was the pendant around Sarah's neck. Even from the small ball, Jareth would never mistake the familiar twin of his own. He touched his pendant then his lips turned subconsciously into a small smirk. He did not know how Sarah was able to get a hold of it and he did not care how but he knew he made the right decision making all the necessary changes and improvements in the Labyrinth. This time he was prepared. He had not overestimated Sarah after all.

Jareth snapped his wrist, it seemed even in the above world Sarah Williams has allies that might help her win. _Might._ He patted the baby in his arm, he almost forgot about her. The little girl was more bubbly and cried less than last one, her brother. The baby woke up, smiled and tired to reach for him. He reached out his free hand, Jareth was more than surprised to have the baby's tiny hands wrap themselves around his gloved finger.

This time, Jareth promised himself, he will make it impossible for Sarah to get this baby back.

.

.

.

Sarah pressed the button to recline her chair inside the airplane. This, she thought to herself was the first time she rode an airplane alone. She smiled triumphantly at her and Karen's effort in securing this one way ticket to Russia were she would meet for the first time Great Grandmother Ingrid. Karen insisted Sarah call Babooshka as such, but Sarah felt that name was reserved for Karen alone so she decided on plain old Nana. The same name she calls her other grandmothers. Her thoughts were interrupted by a stewardess pushing a tiny cart filled with tasty looking snacks.

"Would you like some orange juice?" Sarah eyed the liquid before refusing, wanting a cup of hot coffee instead. After eating that peach Sarah lost all desires in eating all things fruity, solid or not.

Sarah sat near the window, the flight to Russia was sudden as Nana Ingrid explained over the phone she had dreamt all of this and strictly said Sarah comes immediately. From the tone of her voice, she seemed so sure and the next thing Sarah knew she was on the next plane to Russia. And Nana's call was the closest thing they have in bringing Sammy back. The trip was all too sudden; Sarah's favorite lavender silk shirt became a terrible match for her flower patterned denim jeans. She winced at her clothes, digging furiously for any cover up from her bag.

She settled for a pink coat Karen thoughtfully added. It had been a real deal convincing Robert to let Sarah go after losing his other daughter but Karen had persuaded him, telling a big fat white lie about how her Babooshka needed help after suffering a major heart attack. Robert was a little reluctant but agreed as long as Sarah returns as soon as possible.

Fearing she forgot her money, Sarah opened her wallet. She had a few rubbles while most of her bills were still dollars. Sarah had about $ 650 and less than 200 rubbles. Sarah sighed, she forgot to change her money.

"Do you want to trade bills?" Sarah lifted her head and saw her own green eyes reflected through a pair of expensive looking eyeglasses. She was speechless for a while, finding familiarity in his heavily accented voice. "..I'm sorry.. Did I scare you?"

Sarah closed her wallet and blushed."No, you didn't. I haven't been myself awhile. What did you say again?"

"I asked," The stranger drawled, his head titled to Sarah's wallet, "Do you want to trade bills?"

"If it's not much trouble?" Sarah sighed with relief. Exchanging her dollars would save more time than having it changed in Russia. The stranger got his own wallet and pulled a chunk of bills out. Sarah introduced herself, "I'm Sarah."

"Jared." Sarah inhaled sharply, her heart pounding hard on her chest. Her hands were frozen with fear while Sarah finally took in the physical appearance of the stranger. He had short familiar blond hair, his nose as straight and perfect, and his lips as thin. Everything about him was familiar except his eyes that remained a mystery.

"Jareth.. I mean _Jared_..." Sarah pointed at the glasses. "...Could you..ah... remove them?"

The stranger smirked as though he could read her mind. With his long slender fingers he removed his glasses and looked at Sarah straight in the eye with his matched sky blue eyes. "Better?"

Sarah released the air she was holding and the stranger smirked arrogantly. "Much, much better."

"Why the urge to fly down to Russia?" Jared tried to make small conversation while he handed Sarah his chunk of bills. Sarah held out her own dollars and briefly checked the rubbles.

"You gave me more than what I exchanged for." Sarah said lightly, she got the extra hundred rubbles and reached it out for him.

He seemed amused with the gesture, but his amusement withered when he realized she was serious. He slapped her hand lightly. "Keep it. I have more than what I know what to do with."

Sarah retorted. "Then give this to charity, but I'm not taking any of it."

"… I'd rather give that to you." Jared yawned and massaged the bridge of his nose. Like Sarah he reclined his own chair and positioned his legs comfortably. "You look like you need some wardrobe updating"

Sarah turned red, gripping her jacket tight. She knew her get up was horrible and between his brown leather jacket and shiny alligator shoes, she was an embarrassment to the face of the female species. Sarah huffed, "Excuse me, for not being _chic_ enough to wear any 'frampy' and 'cutsie' clothes. And excuse me, for having better things to do than play mix match with my clothes."

Much to Sarah's annoyance, Jared laughed. Laughed so much, the nearby stewardess asked them to shush it. "Now, now. Little Sarah, no need to be all temperamental."

"And. Don't. You. Call. Me. Little." Sarah poked his bicep at every word. The more Sarah fumed, the more Jared laughed. Sarah added her age for good measure. "For your information, twenty one is hardly 'little'."

"It is." Jared raised his elegant eyebrow, daring Sarah to context his statement in which he knew she would. "When you consider how old I am."

"I'm sure you're not a century old." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'll say you're barely thirty."

"Ah, how young you make me." He did not say anything more, but continued to raise his brow. Sarah paused a little and thought about their conversation, everything about him mirrored Jareth, except for the mismatched eye. Even the way he sat up in the airplane chair compelled her to compare him to Jareth. "'Frampy' and 'cutsie'? I'll have to argue they're not even in the dictionary."

Sarah remained tight lipped in annoyance, probing Jared into making her talk again.

"Alright." Jared paused awhile, thinking of another topic to talk about, "Why the sudden urge to fly down to Russia?"

It was a bait question, Sarah thought that much. "Why don't you tell me _Jared_? Why am I flying down to Russia?"

Jared laughed once more, showing perfect pearly white teeth.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why am I flying to Russia?" This time it was Sarah who raised her dark brows. Her hands were gripping tightly the hem of her pink jacket, while Jared remained his cool composure, seemingly unaware of what Sarah was thinking.

Jared toyed with the green pendant Karen had given her, studying every detail until Sarah snatched it back and demanded he answer her. "With that attitude I doubt any sane lad would want to talk to you."

"Just answer my question Jared."

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"You're avoiding it. I'm sure."

Jared sighed and massaged his temples. "Little girl… I was only trying to make light conversation. No need to get all riled up about it."

"Fine." Sarah's reply was curt and clipped. Sarah thought about the man seating beside her, it was more than a coincidence to meet somebody like the Goblin King within her 13 day period. Was this another one of his tricks to slow her down? She sipped her coffee, savoring the rich flavor before asking Jared. "Why are _you_ flying to Russia?"

Jareth dropped the newspaper he was reading and smiled, "Good question. I was rather astonished myself aboard a plane flying to Russia."

Sarah swallowed the hundred questions in her mouth, nodding her head for him to continue.

"Once I found myself in the middle of this great plaza in Switzerland and there was this big statue of a big man eating babies." Jared smiled at the memory, "I was beyond euphoric."

"Is there a particular reason why you went to Switzerland to see a baby eating statue?" Sarah raised her eyebrow, enjoying the opportunity to finally be the one to raise the eyebrows and not the other way around.

"I have this habit of flying down to places on a whim." Jared explained, he was about to say more when a little girl about the age of six wandered over to them. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she moved over to them and she rested her head on top of Sarah's lap.

"Hello." Sarah cooed, she patted the girl's head and asked the girl where her mother is. Sarah looked around for any woman looking for a child but everybody was sound asleep, except for the three of them. Sarah smiled again at the little girl. "Do you speak English?"

The little girl only looked at Sarah.

"Как Вас зовут?" Jareth bent his head to face the little girl, smiling as best as he could. The little girl gave a shy smile, blushing lightly. She looked at Sarah for awhile before answering Jared. It struck Sarah that the little girl looked familiar. And it was strange to meet two familiar faces she couldn't place where on exactly the same day. Sarah dismissed her thoughts and focused on the little girl.

"Хайди" The little girl barely said. Sarah, who could not understand Russian, looked quizzically at Jared. Sarah continued to pat the little girl's hair and looked at her. Sarah saw the little girl had beautiful almost fae-ish features. With the silky blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she looked like a doll. Even her clothes were Victorian like.

"It seems her mother is not here" Sarah looked around again, making sure she did not miss any hysterical mother looking for a child. "Ask her if she needs anything or what her seat number is."

"Что вам нужно?" Jared asked, the little girl blushed again. She motioned for Jared to bring his ear closer to her, to which he did. Jared was nodding with what the girl had said. Sarah continued to look at the little girl, finding her nose a little bit like Karen's and some other familiarities. Her hands were the same shape as Sammy's. Jared was about to ask her something when she bolted out of their seats, startling both Jared and Sarah.

Sarah tried to catch a glimpse of the little girl. She only saw the sleeping passengers she saw before. Concerned for the beautiful little girl, she asked, "What did she say? Is her mother in the rest room? Maybe I should take a look"

Before she could unfasten her seat belt, Jared's cold hands laid on top of hers, stopping her and making her look at him. "She said her name was Heidi. And she wanted to tell you a something."

"And that is?" Sarah was surprised. She was never acquainted with that little girl, so what message could it be?

"Это началось"

"Which means?"

"She wants to tell you, _'It has begun'_."

.

.

.

Toby laid down on his blue bed, Karen had put him to bed earlier than usual. Toby knew she was nervous and anxious for Sarah to call her. Sarah had been gone for more than nine hours now, but he knew she was still on the airplane. The shortest flight duration was eleven hours and thirty five minutes, two more hours before Sarah would be able to land in Moscow and meet with Nana Ingrid.

Toby's eyes swelled with tears and eyed the clock hanging on his cabinet door. Sarah only had two hundred twenty four hours left to fix his mistake. He should have never made that darned wish. Toby kept on replaying everything on his mind, wishing he made a different choice or sometimes he wished he never said those words. _If only._

Toby wanted to cry more with what happened that afternoon. Karen had reassured him everything would be alright because Sarah was doing her best, but Toby knew it would not be enough. That afternoon replayed on his mind, bringing goose bumps to his skin.

"_Daddy!" Toby called from the doors. "Daddy, what are you doing?"_

_Robert stopped what he was doing and looked at the mess he made inside the nursery. "I figured if Karen's grandmother was sick and alone, she could come live with us. Wouldn't you like that?"_

_Toby's lips quivered but he remained composed. "…What about Sammy?"_

_Toby was barely audible but he made sure Robert would be able to hear. Robert shut his eyes as if he was trying to recall something important. "Sammy… Sammy… I swear that name is familiar."_

_Toby's face was white and lifeless while Robert struggled to remember the name of his youngest daughter._

"_Daddy… Don't you remember who Sammy is?"_

That wish was taking its toll on everybody, his father was starting to forget. It would be a matter of time before Karen did too. And it was all because of him. He's got nothing and nobody to blame but himself. And perhaps it was time Toby did his part, like what Sarah did. Toby wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He had to be brave like Sarah.

With all the strength he could muster he threw the crystal ball in the floor and said the words that started it all, _"I wish…"_

* * *

A/n

I am so sorry for the very long wait. ((( College has been a killer this new semester, I think all the professors have conspired to put all the deadlines on the same day. TT_TT I hope I have written this chapter better than the last :D:D I'm so happy right now, because with all the activities school has put me through I forgot about my birthday and when I looked at the calendar, less than 2 weeks before I turn 17 yey! :D:D Only one more year before I can have my driver's license. :D And when I have that, I will never be a passenger ever again. :D

p.s I'm sorry for my randomness, I had chocolate overload. :")

**jayb1rd**- Thank you:D I'll read yours :D:D

**lulipmoran**- Thank you! :D sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update faster :D And I promise to put a lot of author's note. :D Thank you!

**Aarlaya Tracyn**- Thank you! :D:D

**Guest**- Thank you! Toby made as appearance in this chapter:D I'm a big fan of Toby

**BW4eva**- Thank you! It was a struggle moment for me. I'm glad you liked it. :D

**chQta4ever**- Thank you for your reviews :D

**laurie**- don't worry I know it isn't a flame :D At first I also thought it was random.

**Aisling66**- I'm thinking about it :D I want her to be fae but I'm having a hard time deciding :D:D

**Kaytori**- Thank you! I hope so too, but maybe it would take another chapter or so. :D

**Unique Fantasiser**- Thank you! :D

I would also like to thank all those you have added this story to their** favorite **and** alert**list. Thank you! :)

**_I_**


End file.
